Remember
by Tink555
Summary: What would happen if one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions not only backfired on them, but also ends up making one of the famous inventors go to the hospital, while he sruggles to stay alive? Will the boys ever be able to invent again?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story! It was in my head for a while, and it seemed like it would never go away. So, I did the only thing I knew would get it out of my head: write a story for it. So enjoy, read, and review if you like it, because I honestly don't know if I should even continue this. What do you guys think I should do?**

Remember

Chapter one

Phineas's POV:

_**The last thing I remember was the fall. I can't remember hitting the ground, or passing out. The thing I remember most was the pain and darkness. It seemed like neither were going to end anytime soon. They are still here. I want to open my eyes, but it feels like I can't control them. I try moving, but that didn't work either. It was as if something was pushing down on my body, making it so I couldn't move at all. I gave up on trying to move, feeling exhausted. What had happened to me, to make it so I couldn't even move?**_

Anybody's POV:

Ferb looked at his red-headed bother, despair in this eyes. He felt as if it was all his fault Phineas was in here, looking dead already. Ferb barely had a bruise on him from the accident. Phineas, on the other hand, was almost completely crushed. There were scratches everywhere, some bad enough to where he needed stitches. There were about as many bruises as there were cuts. He had also broken a lot of bones, and lost a lot of blood before an ambulance arrived to help him.

Ferb sighed, tears silently slipping down his face. Why must he always be such a coward when it comes to stuff he is expected to be the most brave in. He had a perfect chance to save his brother, and he was too scared to do anything about it. He was just too selfish, because if he would have saved his brother, he would be the one in the hospital, almost dead.

His family had asked him what had happened so many times, he had lost count after a while. He never answered. He was too shocked when they had asked him. It had been the worst moment of his life, watching Phineas hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Anybody's POV:

Linda Flynn-Fletcher ran into the silent hospital room, gasping for air. As soon as she had gotten the phone call from her husband, she had dropped everything she was doing and ran to the car. All she could think about the whole way to the hospital was Phineas.

Phineas was lying on the pure white hospital bed, pain clear on his face. There was gauze bandages everywhere. The few clear areas were covered in deep purple bruises and cuts. He was as pale as the sheets under him, and if his chest wasn't shakily rising and falling, she would have assumed he was dead already.

Ferb sat in a hospital chair right next to Phineas's bed. He looked almost as pale as his brother, and shock, fear, and despair were all clearly showing on his face. His father was patting his shoulder, clearly trying to comfort him. He looked afraid though, and seemed to be avoiding looking at Phineas at all. Candace wasn't there yet. She was probably at Stacy's or Jeremy's, unaware that her family is at the hospital at this very moment.

"Did anyone call Candace and tell her where we all are?" Linda asked though her gasps. She sat down in a chair next to Lawrence.

"Not yet. Would you like to do the honors, or shall I?" Lawrence asked, looking over at his wife.

"I'll do it, I guess." Linda murmured, her breathing finally slowing down. She pulled her light blue phone out of her pocket and speed dialed Candace, silently regretting her decision to call her.

Candace picked up her phone quickly, glaring off into space. She had finally gotten another date with Jeremy, in the new restaurant everyone had been talking about for weeks, and now she was being interrupted. If it wasn't Mom calling her, she probably would have ignored the phone call.

"Excuse me for a second, Jeremy." She muttered, turning around so she could talk to her mom.

"Hi Candace." Linda said into the cell phone quietly.

"Mom! You're interrupting my date with Jeremy!" Candace complained, hoping Jeremy wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure this is more important." Linda strictly told her daughter. Candace rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Linda continued softly. "Your brother is in the hospital."

"WHAT!" Candace screamed, making the whole restaurant go quiet. She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Which one?"

"Phineas. I just wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to come visit him." Linda replied before hanging up on Candace. She usually wouldn't hang up on anyone, but all she wanted to do right now was to be with her son.

Candace was shocked, and slightly annoyed. Leave it to Phineas to get himself into the hospital. She forced herself to turn around and give a shaky smile to Jeremy. He seemed to be able to tell something was wrong though. He went from smiling, to looking worried.

"Candace, is something wrong?" He asked her, sounding as worried as he sounded.

"I have to go." Candace murmured.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding even more worried.

"Phineas is in the hospital for some reason. I need to go see him." Candace replied.

"Oh. Need a ride?" Jeremy asked, standing up. He had been looking forward to the date, but he understood why she was worried about her brother.

Candace just nodded. They left the restaurant silently, both worrying about Phineas. What could he have done that could get him into the hospital. He builds stuff with Ferb every day, but they were always careful. So what had happened to Phineas that would get him into the hospital?

**Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update on this. I've been getting a little bit of writters block on this story and on She's Mine! Oh well, at least I'm updating it now. I'll probably update this soon. I also want to update on The Dimension Surfers soon, Because I left that one with a really good cliffhanger. **

**I'm looking forward to the next chapter on this story. I have a good idea for it, and it'll probably answer a few of your questions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review.**

**I also wanted to say thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews. Reading your reviews always makes me enjoy writting more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Phineas woke up early, a new idea suddenly popping into his head. When Perry didn't wake them up in the morning, this was usually the way he woke up. He tried not waking Ferb up as he went over to his desk to grab a blank blueprint. He drew his idea, adding detailed descriptions of what should be used and how it should work. By the time he was completely done, Ferb was just waking up. _

_Ferb looked over at his brother, seeing if he was awake or not. When he saw Phineas rolling up a blueprint, he got a little excited, though he kept his face blank. Phineas always came up with the best ideas._

"_Good morning Ferb!" Phineas said happily once he noticed Ferb was awake. "Ready for breakfast?"_

_Ferb just smiled and nodded, jumping out of bed at the same time as his brother. They both got ready quickly, not wanting to waste a second of their day. _

"_Good morning boys!" Linda called as they came into the room, pouring them both a bowl of cereal. They all sat down at the kitchen table, where Candace and Lawrence were already waiting. Candace was texting someone, while Lawrence was reading the newspaper._

"_So boys, what are you doing today?" Lawrence asked, setting the newspaper down. Candace stopped texting so she could listen._

"_It's a surprise!" Phineas told everyone excitedly. Lawrence and Linda laughed quietly, thinking they were just going to use their imaginations and think of some huge imaginary invention. _

"_What about you, Candace?" Linda asked, hoping she was going out instead of trying to bust the boys again. She was getting sick of coming home to nothing every day. _

"_I'm going out with Jeremy today. Just me, Jeremy, and no annoying little brothers." She was instantly staring off into space, a dreamy look on her face. By now, everyone was giggling at her. _

"_Mom, can we be excused? We want to get started on our project." Phineas asked, standing up. Ferb did the same. _

"_Yes boys, just remember that your father and I will be at the antique shop today. You can call us if you need anything." Linda reminded them as they went into the backyard. Everyone else cleared the table and ran out._

"_Hey, where's Perry? Phineas asked once they were both outside._

_Perry woke up, noticing no one else was in the room with him. He must have accidently slept in that morning. He sighed, standing up and stretching. This is the only good part about waking up after the boys. He was able to do whatever he wanted without being sent away. Suddenly, his watch beeped. It was an alarm, telling him it was time for him to get to work._

_He ran into the boy's closet, and went to the far wall. Hidden by clothes were barely noticeable buttons. He typed in a code, and part of the wall disappeared, showing a glowing white platform. The platform was just the right size for a platypus._

_He stepped on, totally serious. He only acted serious around Major Monogram, because he was the only one who cared about how he acted. Anywhere else he was allowed to be without being in pet mode, he was actually fun. It was just when he was in front of his boss, he was always taught to be like he was now._

_He was down in his lair within seconds. He didn't even look around, he just went straight to his orange chair and sat, waiting for Monogram to give him his newest mission. He wasn't worried about what Doofenshmirtz built. He didn't even count Doofenshmirtz as a threat, since he had never built anything that actually did anything horrible to anyone._

"_Oh, there you are, Agent P." Monogram mumbled, coming into view on the screen. Perry just stared at him until he continued. "We actually don't know what Doofenshmirtz is doing today. Our repair men are on vacation for the weekend, and the cameras we were using to check up on Doofenshmirtz are broken. We are sure that he's probably doing something evil though. So go put a stop to whatever it is that he's doing. Good luck, Agent P!" As soon as Monogram was done, Perry jumped out of his chair and ran to his jet pack. _

"_Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked coming into the boy's backyard. _

"_It's a surprise! You need to wait until we're done, and then we'll show you." Phineas told her, coming out from behind a tarp. She looked a little sad because she wasn't able to see it, but she tried not showing it too much. _

"_Oh, ok. Do you just want me to come back later then?" Isabella asked._

"_Yes, that would be perfect! Thanks Isabella!" Phineas said, sounding so happy Isabella thought he was going to hug her at last. He didn't, he only skipped happily back behind the tarp, and soon the noise of the boys tools filled the backyard again as Isabella sadly left the back yard…_

"_Ah, Perry the platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" Doofenshmirtz called as Perry broke through his window, an evil smile on his face. Perry saw something metal fall from the sky, and tried avoiding it, but it was too fast. It fell on top of him, trapping him. He couldn't tell what it was. All he knew was that Doofenshmirtz had left two holes for him to look through. He rolled his eyes as he looked through the holes. It was just like Doofenshmirtz to make it simple for him to escape somehow. There will probably be at least ten ways to rip this thing apart without hurting himself just because of these holes. _

_Doofenshmirtz didn't even seem to realize what mistake he had seemed to make. He just went around to where he was out of Perry's view. Perry tried to move the thing he was in to see what Doofenshmirtz was up to today, but it wouldn't move. The more he tried moving it, the more worried he got._

"_Don't waste your time, Perry the platypus. That steel box ways over one ton and is completely indestructible. The only way you'll get out is when I decide I want to release you. Anyway, I'm sure you are curious what I'm up to today. If Monogram couldn't tell, I finally found those stupid cameras he's always used to spy on me. I destroyed them, obviously, so now I have the upper hand. Since Monogram couldn't tell you what I decided to build today, I decided there was no reason for me to explain it either. You are completely useless today, Perry the platypus! Now, since there is nothing more to say I will start my inator." Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly as he said this. _

_The next thing Perry heard was a soft vibrating, and something shooting out of a machine. It seemed continuous, like it would never stop shooting its target. He pulled two earplugs out of his hat and put them in the two holes, happy with the silence that followed. If he couldn't save anyone, he might as well just tune it all out…_

_Everyone gathered in the backyard as soon as Phineas called them to tell them the invention was ready. They all had a curious look on their face, wondering what would be so big that Phineas and Ferb would make them wait until they were done to see. _

"_Are you guys ready to see what we built today?" Phineas asked excitedly. Everyone nodded, mirroring his excitement. "Ok Ferb, may I do the honors?" Ferb nodded, and Phineas pulled out four things that looked like black armbands. Everyone looked from him to the armbands with a look that now said 'are you kidding me?'_

"_What is that, Dinner Bell? Are you fooling with us?" Buford asked, looking irritated. _

"_Oh no. these may look plain, but when I put them on…" he trailed of and looked at Ferb. Ferb nodded again, and Phineas slipped the bands on his wrists and ankles. He jumped into the air… and stayed there. Everyone gasped, shock now on their faces._

"_These bands give us the ability to fly! I got the idea after watching a documentary about how they make people fly in movies. I just thought it would be so cool to be able to really fly!" Phineas explained as he floated there._

"_Is it safe though?" Isabella asked. _

"_I think so. But if it would make you feel any better, I'll test it out. Ferb will be watching me the whole time I do, to make sure there aren't any malfunctions. Right Ferb?" Phineas asked, making Ferb nod a third time. _

_Phineas then smiled as he soared into the air, causing everyone to gasp once again. It was just so amazing to see him fly. He didn't even seem to try being careful at all. He did flips, tried to go as high as he possibly could, and then dived straight down as fast as he possibly could, stopping with his nose inches from the ground. Ferb looked seconds away from having a heart attack. _

_Phineas flew above the clouds for the fifth time when Ferb turned around for a second, facing the stunned group. He pulled out more bands, enough for the whole group. _

"_Who's next?" he asked with a small smile. Everyone raised their hands at the same time, looking forward to flying like Phineas, when a small scream came from the distance. They all looked in the direction of the scream, seeing Phineas coming down again. They didn't make a big deal out of it, since Phineas always screamed as he started to dive. But as they watched him get closer and closer to the ground they all realized the same thing. He wasn't diving this time… he was falling. His arms and legs were moving like he was trying to fly with them and he kept screaming the same thing._

"_FERB! MALFUNTION, MALFUNTION! HELP ME!"_

_Ferb stuffed the bands back into his pockets as he ran to the spot Phineas was going to hit the ground, but as he was seconds away from Ferb's hands, Ferb suddenly pulled back as he realized something. 'If I catch him, the whole impact of his fall will be on me. Do I really want that? Maybe I can get a tram-' he didn't even have time to finish the thought, because at that moment, Phineas hit the ground in front of him hard enough to make him go flying._

**Yay! I finally got through the authors worst malfuntion... AUTHORS BLOCK! Anyway... This chapters so sad :(! I knew it was coming, but it was still sad to write it!**

**Thanks for reading this story, even though it seems to take me forever and a day to update it! I plan to start updating all my stories more often for now on :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"_PHINEAS!" Ferb yelled, jumping up and running back to him. He looked so horrible, Ferb couldn't bear to look at him for more than a second. He just fell to his brother's side and started crying._

_Isabella, on the other hand, forced herself to look at him as she looked for any signs of him being alive. Tears were falling down her own cheeks, but she knew that if she didn't finish this now, she'd probably regret it for the rest of her life. It took a while for Isabella to find any signs of life, but she did. His chest was just barely rising and falling with short, weak, shaky breaths, and there was just the slightest pulse in his wrists and neck. It was as if he was trying to choose to live or die. _

"_SOMEONE, CALL AN AMBULANCE! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" She screamed, looking at her friends._

"_Already done. They should be here any minute." Baljeet murmured, looking at the gate._

"_Great job Baljeet." Isabella smiling at him before looking down again. "Come on Phineas. Keep on breathing. We all need you to. Ferb looks like he'd be a wreck without you. I… I don't know what I'd do without you around. I can't even imagine how the rest of your family will be. So please, don't die yet. Not yet. Because, even if you can't hear me… even if it's too late to say it… I love you Phineas." _

_Isabella leaned in gently and gave Phineas a small kiss. If he did survive, she doubted he'd remember this. If he didn't, this would be her goodbye present. Phineas gasped, as soon as her lips left his. For a moment, his heart stopped, and Isabella feared that she had just accidently killed her best friend. Then, well listening for any last beatings of his heart, she heard it. His heart started again, faster and stronger than it had before. Isabella smiled at this. 'He loves me too.' Isabella thought. Before she could do anything about it, the doctors stormed into the backyard, kicking everyone but the boys crying brother out…_

**Phineas's POV**

It feels like instead of the world getting clearer and clearer, it keeps fading away. Where am I now? Why does the pain never stop? Why had I fallen so suddenly? These were all questions that kept going through my head, although I knew they would never be answered. I still can't move. The world is still too dark for me. I want to escape until I wake up. There's just one thing that is starting to bug me. One last question I know I shouldn't be thinking, but am. Who am I?

**I'm doing really good at updating stories today! This is the third or forth thing I've updated today! Makes me happy :D! Anyway, that was probably a major cliffhanger. I know this is a really short chapter, so I appologize now. **

**Thanks for reading this! Can't wait to see what you think! Kinda tired right now, so I may go to sleep early tonight XD! I doubt it, but I might.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Linda and Lawrence woke early to the sounds of Linda's phone ringing. It had been several weeks since Phineas had been sent to the hospital, and this was the first night they had been able to get Ferb to sleep in his own bed instead of in a hospital chair by his brother. They stared at each other blankly for a whole minute before waking up enough to realize that their phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Linda murmured sleepily. She hoped whoever was calling had a good reason to wake her up.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher?" A female asked. She sounded just as tired as Linda did.

"Yes." Linda answered, wondering who would call her 'Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher'.

"Well, we'd just like to inform you that your son, Phineas Flynn, has just woken up. We haven't had any of the doctors see him yet, because we were all certain that the first people he'd like to see would be family members. Would you like us to send the doctors in, or do you want to come and see him now?" the lady asked.

"YES! We're on our way! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Linda squealed, hanging up the phone and jumping out of bed, suddenly much more awake. Lawrence sat up, staring confusedly at his wife.

"Honey, who was that?" He mumbled, sounding as tired as Linda had earlier.

"The hospital! Phineas is awake! We need to hurry Lawrence!" Linda said with a huge smile.

In less than ten minutes, the family burst through the hospital doors, looking excited. They went into the room Phineas was in, and slowed as they approached the bed. Laying there with his eyes wide opened was Phineas Flynn. The family was so relieved to see him, none of them saw the confused look in Phineas's eyes. He looked a lot better than he had looked weeks before. The cuts and bruises had faded away, and most of his minor injuries had healed. The only things that still needed time to heal were his more serious injuries he had received.

"Phineas!" Linda gasped, pulling him into a gentle hug. The others did the same, smiling.

"Is… is that my name?" Phineas whispered. Everyone suddenly pulled out of the embrace, looking confused.

"What was that, son?" Lawrence asked, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked. Before anyone had time to reply, doctors rushed in, obviously listening to the conversation. The family was dragged out into the waiting room, seeming frozen from shock.

**Poor them! Can you imagine how horrible it would be to find out someone you love can't even remember you? I was planning on putting this up yesterday, but I got stuck on how to begin this... It's done now though :D!**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Wait, he was awake yesterday? But he couldn't remember you at all?" Isabella asked slowly, as if trying to comprehend it all. Ferb nodded.

"I can't believe it!" She murmured.

Isabella had visited Ferb every day since the accident. She had two reasons for doing so. She wanted to make sure that Ferb was doing alright, and she knew Ferb would have updates. She always made sure to visit him before the hospitals visiting hours, because she knew that he'd be gone if she didn't.

"So… Has Perry come back yet?" Isabella asked. Ferb had been getting worried lately over the disappearance of his pet platypus. He was worried because Perry had never disappeared this long.

Ferb sighed and shook his head no. Isabella just nodded sadly back because she couldn't think of anything else to say. They just sat there quietly until Linda called Ferb down to go back to the hospital. Isabella left, wondering how Phineas and Ferb were going to pull through this one.

…

Perry woke up, startled momentarily about being on the ground. Then he remembered his situation. He stood up and looked around at the steel box, trying to find a way out of it. He couldn't see one. Again. He listened for Doofenshmirtz like he did every morning. He didn't seem to be there right now. Then he noticed the bowl of platypus food and water at his feet. Doofenshmirtz left these for him every morning, somehow getting them in when Perry was asleep without waking him up.

He started chewing on the food, when he heard the TV turn on. This was part of the usual morning schedule for Doofenshmirtz, and usually the way Perry knew that Doofenshmirtz was awake.

"Breaking news! Yet another airplane crashed, trying to fly over Danville! We're starting to hear rumors that pilots everywhere have decided that it is too dangerous to fly to or over Danville, and are rerouting so that they can get to their destinations without crashing. It seems like nothing is able to fly in the entire Tri-state area. What is causing this disturbance is yet to be found out. Tune in later for more information about the crashes."

The TV turned off, and Perry heard an evil laugh come from outside the box.

"YES! It's finally time to start part two of my evil plan. Don't worry Perry the platypus, you will be free soon enough, because soon, even you will not be able to stop me!" He told Perry, laughing again. Perry sighed, trying to ignore him. Listening to Doofenshmirtz just reminded Perry that he actually lost. "Now, I'm going to go get ready. Goodbye, Perry the platypus."

He heard the front door shut, and he sighed again.

'Man, why couldn't the OWCA prepare me for being trapped in heavy metal boxes?' he thought, looking, yet again, for a way out. Suddenly, he heard the door slam open. He froze, thinking it was Doofenshmirtz.

"Agent P, are you in here?" He heard someone call. He recognized the voice instantly. It was Carl, Monogram's unpaid intern. He never thought he'd be happy to hear Carl's voice until that moment. He growled happily.

"Agent P! I knew you were here. Major Monogram told me we should just wait for you, but I was worried something bad had happened. So I had been spying on Doofenshmirtz for weeks, waiting for him to leave. He doesn't go out much… Anyway, do you know any way out of that box." Carl asked.

Perry growled again, just to remind Carl that he was a platypus.

"Oh… Right. You're a platypus… Um… Here! Write it down for me." Carl said, slipping a paper and pen through one of the holes.

**I heard Doof talking once, about a button of some kind. Try pressing buttons!**

**...**

**CARL TO THE RESCUE! Though honestly, I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing... Eh, it's probably good. Either way, Carl deserves to be the hero once in a while, right :)? And who's curious about part two of Doof's plan? Any guesses on what part one did? Thanks for reading :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Doofenshmirtz was in his old storage unit, which he hadn't been to since Vanessa's birthday party. It was all clean now, except for a gaping hole in the roof, and the fact that there was still the faint smell of explosives. If he wasn't so busy, he'd of probably get rid of the smell, but not the hole. It was going to be useful today.

He had just finished putting the final tweaks on his –inator. He had been working on it all morning, and was very proud of its results. It was pure black on the outside. It looked like a large torpedo, but instead of destroying stuff, it would be the Tri- state area's only hope of ever leaving. Of course, there was one condition Doofenshmirtz would give them before allowing them to use the machine. They would have to surrender the Tri- state area to him. He was sure it would be a small price to them, since they would probably be desperate to get out of there.

And, just so they wouldn't try anything funny like driving, or sneaking out, he decided to bring out an old idea of his, but modified. He had already constructed a brick wall underground, which would go around Danville. The only difference between this one and his last attempt at one was that this one had no exits. This would give people no option but to use his -inator.

"Now it is time to put step two of my evil plan into place." Doofenshmirtz yelled, laughing evilly until he was cut off by a vaguely familiar voice.

"Not so fast, Doofenshmirtz!"

Isabella had decided something on her way home. She was going to visit Phineas, no matter what his or her families said. She couldn't help it, honestly. She had to see him, especially if this may be her last time doing so for a long time. These past few weeks alone have been torturous to her. The worst part of it all had been the last thing she had been able to say to him. She finally said it. She finally, after all these years, told him she loved him. And she was almost certain he loved him back.

She ran all the way to the hospital, pushing through crowds, and only stopping long enough to wait for cars. The whole time she was running, she was getting ready for the reaction she knew was coming, but was also dreading at the same time. She knew it would hurt her no matter how subtle his confusion was, but she was preparing herself so it would hurt less.

She burst through the hospital doors, hot and sweaty. She probably looked like a mess, but she didn't mind at the moment. She didn't need to ask the nurses where he was, because Ferb had told her before. She just nodded to the nurses and doctors as she went deeper into the hospital, giggling at their bewildered looks. When she was out of their view, she hurriedly fixed her hair and bow, straightened her hair, and tried making herself look as presentable as possible. She entered Phineas's room as quietly as possible, and everyone seemed too busy to notice her.

Phineas was talking to his family, looking much healthier than he did last time she saw him. This alone filled her with relief, though she shouldn't be surprised, since he was awake now.

"So you're my mother?" He asked Linda, still sounding, confused.

"Yes Phineas." She answered, sounding happy. Isabella wondered how that was a step forward from how he was before, but she didn't question it.

"And you're my father?" He asked Lawrence.

"Yes." Lawrence answered, sounding as happy as Linda.

"And you two are my brother and sister. Candace and Ferb?" he asked, and Isabella, even though she was staring at his back, saw the first smile Ferb had all week. He and Candace answered yes at the same time.

"Ok. And who are you? He asked. Everyone, including Phineas was looking straight at Isabella now, and she felt her cheeks going red.

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my months of disappearing now! Sorry I was gone so long, a lots been going on lately. I've had computer troubles, and writers block. It was pretty horrible, but I vanquished my writers block, and am now ready to write once more! I hope to update all my stories more often. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter, and thanks soooo much for still reading this story, even after the huge gap between chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I don't have much to say up here. I just wanted to inform you all that this is, sadly, the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it :D**

Chapter eight

"Isabella!" Everyone but Phineas whispered, sounding confused.

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked.

"I couldn't help it Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher. I had to see him!" Isabella replied, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"It's alright Isabella. We're just a bit confused, that's all. I think it would have been a bit better for him if he had a little more time to let everything settle before having anyone come over." Lawrence murmured calmly, trying to calm Isabella down before she started crying. The doctors told him and Linda that letting Phineas be exposed to too many emotions may confuse him even more than everything already did, making everything even more confusing than it already did. Either that or it may upset Phineas, making it so he just gives up because he realizes how little he knows.

Lawrence's try didn't work as well as he had hoped though. Isabella's tears fell faster as she glared at the family. "You don't get it, do you? It will never really settle! At least, not for a LONG time! It was hard enough for me to wait as long as I did, you know! I just give up! I can't deal with this anymore!" she turned to stomp out of the building, but she only took her first step towards the door when someone grabbed her arm, following her as she left.

It wasn't until they were both outside that she looked at who was holding her, though she already knew. Ferb stood there, finally letting go of her hand since they were safely outside of the room. Usually his mere presence calmed her, but she could tell just by looking at him that he was just as stressed as she was. Just one look into each other's eyes told them both all they needed to know though. You see, when you've known Ferb as long as Isabella has, you learn a thing or too. She had learned how to read his eyes, and he had learned the same with her. They had a whole conversation just by looking at each other.

Ferb was the first one to look away. He turned away, and went back to the door opening it slowly. It was deathly quiet in the room, until Ferb finally spoke up.

"Mom, dad, may you both come out for a second? Isabella wants a moment to say goodbye."

…

Doofenshmirtz looked down, confused at who could be interrupting him now. He saw a dark red child, who was wearing purple glasses over his black eyes, and a white shirt which buttoned up at the top over brown slacks. Doofenshmirtz recognized him as Carl, Monograms intern. Beside him was Perry the Platypus.

"You let him out?! How did you even know how to do that?" Doofenshmirtz asked, sounding confused. He shook his head, and glared down at the two of them. "Well, that doesn't matter either way. You are too late, Perry the Platypus." He pulled out a remote from a pocket in his lab coat. "With the touch of this button, you will have failed, Perry the Platypus."

Carl leaned down until he was the same height as Perry. He whispered as quiet as he could to Perry.

"Hey Perry, do you think you could attack him and destroy that remote if I distract him long enough for you to sneak over there?" Perry looked over at Carl and nodded, smiling at him. It was at times like this that he was happy that Monogram decided to hire a super-nerd.

"Hey Doof, what exactly is your plan this time? And when can I expect it to blow up in my face?" He asked. Perry started moving slowly, hoping that would be enough of a distraction for Doofenshmirtz. He had almost made it too, but Doofenshmirtz noticed him, right when he was reaching his hand out to steal the remote.

"Whoa Perry, what do you think YOUR doing?" He asked, raising his hand higher. He opened his mouth to say something else, but it was too late. Perry had already jumped up and kicked him, forcing the remote to fly.

…

"My family called you… Isabella, right?" Phineas asked when she entered the room, smiling nervously. She could tell he was nervous to be in the same room with her, and she honestly could understand why.

"Yes Phineas." She said calmly, even though she wanted to start crying again.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. How exactly did I know you before this happened?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

"We were best friends." She murmured, fighting back tears even more.

"Really?" he asked.

She just nodded.

"So, what are you doing here then? I heard that only family was allowed." he told her, eyeing her curiously.

"I actually came to say goodbye." She told him, tears starting to form in her eyes. He seemed to sit up a little straighter after hearing this.

"Why?" He asked, sounding disappointed for some reason. It surprised Isabella to hear the disappointment.

"I have to. I can't really explain it. Sorry. I would if I could, but I don't want to cry again." She told him, crying even more. She didn't let Phineas see it though. She wiped her tears quickly, and stopped herself from crying anymore.

"Ok. I hope I may see you again." he replied, smiling again. That was when Isabella couldn't help herself anymore. She started bawling, causing Phineas to jump. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's just it, Phineas! You can never say anything wrong! You ALWAYS say EVERYTHING right! I'm sorry. It's just that… I love you Phineas Flynn!" She yelled. Before she could stop herself, she ran up to his bed and kissed him. She stopped herself as soon as she had started though, cheeks glowing red. His cheeks were just as red as hers though.

"I'm so sorry Phineas. I'll just leave now." She muttered, running towards the exit. Hearing his now raspy voice stopped her though.

"Please don't go Isabella. I remember it now!" Phineas gasped, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there in weeks.

"Wait, what?" she asked, turning asked.

"I said I'm starting to remember it! I'm starting to remember everything." He repeated, smiling his first real smile he's had a while.

"Really?" she asked, smiling in return.

"Yes, but it's still fuzzy. What should I do now, Isabella?" He asked, looking confused still.

"I don't know Phineas. But whatever you do, you don't need to worry about doing it alone. We can get through this together, ok?" She asked him, giving him the choice.

He didn't even hesitate before nodding. "Ok. Together."

…

Perry and Doofenshmirtz only thought for a moment before they heard a smashing noise. They looked over where the sound was, and saw Carl standing over a ton of shattered plastic. He had a smile on his face.

"Give it up already, Doofenshmirtz. We've already destroyed your machine. We just destroyed that remote! What else is there?" Carl asked. Doofenshmirtz glared at him for a moment before realizing something. As soon as he did, he laughed at Carl as if he were stupid or something.

"I still have the main part of my plan. As long as I still have my plane, I refuse to give up." he told Carl, smiling cruelly at him.

"Well then, I'll accept your surrender now." Carl said, smiling back.

"Why would I surrender to you?" Doofenshmirtz asked, truly confused.

"The same reason I'm going to duck now." Carl replied, ducking as he said that.

As soon as he finished saying that, an explosion came from behind Doofenshmirtz. He was thrown into the air, landing in front of Carl and Perry, who had appeared beside him, singing slightly, but otherwise unscratched.

"So, what were you saying, Doofenshmirtz?" Carl asked, smiling victoriously.

"Fine, you win! Congratulations for beating me yet again. Just take me into headquarters or whatever already!" Doofenshmirtz snapped at them, surrendering readily. He just couldn't believe that even his best plan failed horribly.

**Thanks for reading my story, everyone. It really means a lot to me, knowing that people enjoy reading my story :D. I hope you watch for other stories of mine. **


End file.
